From Friendship to Something More
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: This is a one-shot and it's AU. I'm rating it because I'm paranoid today and no summary this time. Sorry, but I don't want to spoil anything.


_**Hello everyone, here's a simple one-shot that I feel like writing. This is rated because I feel a little paranoid today. Enjoy and this is an AU.**_

Izuku Midoriya walked through the front gate and towards the small house. Walking up the front step, Izuku knocked on the door and waited. Seeing the doorknob turn and the door slowly open, he took a deep breath, only to see his best friend, Tsuyu Asui's, younger sister Satsuki staring up at him with wide eyes, "Oh, hello, Satsuki. Is Tsuyu read-"

"_Onii-Chan _Izuku!" Satsuki smiled as she jumped towards him, hugging his leg and looked up at him, "_Onee-Chan _is almost ready,"

"Uh…that's…that's great, Satsuki, but why do you keep calling me _Onii-Chan_?" Satsuki smiled as she continued to hug his leg and Izuku patted the top of her head.

Tsuyu walked out the door and saw the door as a small smile crossed her lips and she crossed her arms and leaned up against the doorway and cleared her throat, "_Onee-Chan,_" Satsuki ran over to her older sister and hugged her, "Are you and _Onii-Chan _Izuku going out today?"

"Yes, we're going to spend some time with our friends, Satsuki," Tsuyu slightly smiled as she patted her sister's head before walking over to her best friend, "Are you ready?"

Izuku nodded before the two of them turned and began walking towards the gate and Satsuki waved at the two teens, "Bye _Onee-Chan, _bye _Onii-Chan _Izuku," the two walked out of the gate and down the street.

Izuku looked over his shoulder before looking at Tsuyu and arched a brow as he shook his head, "So uh…is there any reason why Satsuki calls me _Onii-Chan _Izuku whenever she sees me?" Tsuyu's eyes widened as the two of them stopped and Izuku rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "It's uh…I don't mind it, but she's been calling me that for the better part of the year and…is there a reason for that?"

"I…I don't know," Tsuyu looked away with wide eyes as she rubbed the back of her head, "We better get going. The others are waiting for us and it wouldn't be right if we keep them waiting nay longer than we already have," before Izuku could argue, Tsuyu grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him down the street in a hurry.

Hours passed and Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their friends Momo Yaoyorozu, Shouto Todoroki, Ochako Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugou, Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima, Kyouka Jirou and Denki Kaminari walked down the street away from them as the moon began to rise. Izuku looked towards Tsuyu and slightly smiled, "Well…I guess I it's time we headed home…mind if I walk you?"

Tsuyu looked up and slightly smiled as she nodded, "Sure," the two turned and walked in the opposite direction of their friends as Tsuyu slipped her hand into Izuku's. Izuku looked down and saw Tsuyu looking away before a small smile formed across his lips and he lightly squeezed her hand, surprising Tsuyu.

The two stood outside of the Asui house in silence before Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "Uh…Izuku? Do you really want to know why Satsuki's been calling _Onii-Chan _Izuku for most of the year?"

"Well…it'll be nice to know…like I said, I don't mind it, but she's been calling me that for almo-" before he could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his and Izuku's eyes widened.

Tsuyu stepped away, her eyes wide and her face red, "I…I like you, Izuku, and I was hoping to be more than friends, but if you don't want to talk to me anymore, it's fine…goodnight," she turned and began walking to the house, only to stop when Izuku grabbed her hand.

Looking back, Izuku pulled Tsuyu back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her again, surprising her briefly before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

Inside the house, Tsuyu's siblings and her parents watched the two from the front window. Ganma groaned as he looked at his wife and shook his head, "Remind me never to make a bet with you again, especially when it comes to those two. I don't feel like losing any time soon," Beru simply smiled as she watched her oldest daughter and her best friend since birth outside.

The two green-haired teens separated, slightly panting as they stood in each other's arms. Tsuyu cleared her throat as she stepped away from Izuku, "I…I should get inside…see you tomorrow, Izuku,"

"Yeah…hey wait," Tsuyu stopped and looked at Izuku in confusion as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away nervously, "Uh…the um…the end of the summer festival is next weekend and…well…if you're not busy, would you like to-"

"Yes," Tsuyu smiled and Izuku looked at her, "I'd love to," Izuku sighed as he slightly smiled and slowly nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, Izuku,"

"Y-yeah…see you tomorrow, Tsuyu," Izuku watched as Tsuyu turned and walked into the house and closed the door before he turned and walked street, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

_**Well…this is probably the most random thing I have probably written in a while, so…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks and if you want another part to this, let me know in the reviews and I'll see what I can do.**_


End file.
